Digital projections, including LCD (liquid crystal display), TFT (thin film transistor), DLP (digital light processing) and LCOS (liquid crystal on silicon), remain a staple for providing visual presentations to an audience. Currently, presentations are typically done with a digital projector that utilizes a shining light to project image data onto a surface such as a screen. The presenter generally stands beside, or in front of the screen and talks. This can become awkward when the speaker wants to take center stage, and walks into the projector's beam of light. Moving in front of the light can cause the speaker to squint due to the bright light, cause a distracting color pattern on his or her body, and a shadow on the screen image.
Various attempts have been made to address this problem, including the use of a mask such as that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 8,573,786 issued to Lin et al. on Nov. 5, 2013, and the use of multiple projectors such as that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,907,790 issued to Inazumi on Mar. 15, 2011, both of which are hereby incorporated by reference. However, the prior art fails to provide a comprehensive solution that enhances both the images being displayed and the individual making the presentation.